


What Time Is It, Mr. Wolf?

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: A simple children's game quickly escalates to an adult game.





	What Time Is It, Mr. Wolf?

Both you and Zen cuddle together on the couch, the flickering candles scattered about illuminating both of your forms in the otherwise dark apartment. There was a storm outside which had blown out the power, and though the two of you could have used flashlights and the like, both you and Zen decided to use candles instead. It was much more atmospheric, and the pair of you wanted to take advantage of this time, especially since things have been busy as of late that prevented much time together with each other.

You breathe out a small sigh and try to bury yourself further into Zen's warmth. "I'm bored. Can we play a game?"

The actor hums in approval, his fingers absentmindedly running through your hair. "What do you have in mind?"

"Have you ever played 'What Time Is It, Mr. Wolf'?" You ask. Sure, it may have been a children's game, but it was still a fun one nevertheless, and you were feeling a bit nostalgic.

Zen's eyes wander around as he searches through his mind before his face scrunches in confusion and shakes his head. "No, how do you play?"

Your eyes light up as you explain the rules. "One person is the wolf. The wolf stands a distance away from the other players with their back turned to them. The other players ask 'what time is it Mr. Wolf', and the wolf responds with a time like 5 o'clock or 12 o'clock. The other players then take the same number of steps as the spoken time—so five steps for 5 o'clock and twelve steps for 12 o'clock. The wolf can respond with 'dinner time' at any time. If the wolf responds as such, they then try to chase the other players who try to run back to where they first started. The objective of the game is to have the other players reach the wolf before 'dinner time'."

Zen takes a moment to go over the rules once more in his mind, and once he understands everything, he nods. Excited, you untangle yourself from Zen's arms, and the two of you decide to play a few games to have the actor get used to it first. Admittedly, the apartment lacked space, and the game would be much more fun with more players involved, but the two of you made do with this.

After a couple of games, Zen seemed to have finally gotten the hang of everything, and he seemed to be enjoying himself too. For this one particular game, you were just a few steps away from reaching Zen. "What time is it, Mr. Wolf?" You chime with a small and childish giggle which makes Zen smile, though you can't see it with his back turned to you.

"Dinner time!"

You give a small shriek as you try to run back, but the actor was much faster than you, and though unnecessary, he tackles you down to the floor for fun. You both fall to the floor with a resounding thud, your body pressed underneath Zen's weight. The pair of you laugh loudly together, finding enjoyment in the situation without a single care in the world.

Zen is the first to calm down, and he gazes down at you adoringly as small laughter continues to fall from your lips, your eyes closed. You look absolutely beautiful to him, your figure illuminated in all the right ways from the candles that seemed to make you glow. Your hair is splayed out around you, and your head is tilted back from your laughter which left your neck completely vulnerable.

Something seems to take over Zen, and a low growl rumbles out from within his chest before he dips his head down and bites at your neck without warning. Your laughter ceases immediately, and you let out a surprised yelp. "Zen?!"

"What?" Zen asks innocently against your skin, a teasing lilt hidden in his voice. "I _did_ say it was dinner time."

Without waiting for your response, Zen starts to hungrily trail his tongue along the column of your neck, traveling down to nip at your collarbones before moving to kiss the junction where your neck and shoulder meet. You unknowingly tilt your head to the side to give Zen more room, and he shows his appreciation by sucking at your skin. He alternates between running his tongue along your skin and sucking on it, all the while humming in satisfaction at the subtle taste.

Zen continues with his ministrations while his hands glide down to the hem of your shirt. His hand snakes underneath the material, and his fingers plant themselves on your skin. The sudden skin contact makes you jump a bit, and you whine, "Your hands are cold—!"

The actor chuckles and doesn't relent with his actions. "Are you sure it's not just you getting hot babe? Besides, you'll warm them up for me with your body, won't you?"

Zen's fingers glide and dance around your body, the sensations making you squirm underneath the male. He presses his hands flat against your body for more contact and occasionally squeezes the flesh, a sense of impatient desire lingering in the action. Zen leans forward and brings his lips close to your ear. You prepare yourself for whatever teasing words he has to say, but what greets you instead is his warm breath blowing against you which draws a small squeak from your lips.

Zen darts out his tongue and licks the shell of your ear while his hands have now chosen to play with your breasts underneath your shirt. The actor takes your ear lobe between his teeth and nibbles on it, eliciting small mewls from you while you struggle on deciding whether you want to pull away or not. The young man continues to offer you wet kisses to your ear while pinching your nipples which sends warmth to spread throughout your body.

"You're sensitive here, aren't you babe?" Zen asks with another husky whisper and exhales a shaky breath. "I can feel you trembling underneath me. Do you want me, hm?" The actor is only met with a small whimper from your lips and small nod of your head before he slowly breathes out in a deep and low voice, "I want you too, and I'm going to _eat. You. Out._ "

The promise of Zen's words makes your back arch as you whine, " _Yes_ , please..."

You're met with a soft chuckle from Zen before he places a quick kiss to your cheek and then proceeding to position himself down to between your legs. He's taking far too long for your liking, so you decide to get things moving and slide off your bottoms and underwear yourself, kicking them off somewhere; you don't really care where.

You make yourself as comfortable as you possibly can on the floor, eyes locked with Zen's lidded ones as you caress your thighs and inviting him with a small gesture with your head cocked to the side, a coy smile dancing on your features. The actor licks his lips in anticipation, and his movements are swift as his strong hands grip onto your thighs and further spreads your legs apart so that you can be displayed to him in all your glory.

Zen's head bows down to the space between your legs, and he breathes in the scent of your arousal while small shivers course through him. He sighs in admiration, his palms gliding across your skin before he licks a trail along your entrance, finishing off with a flick to your clit with the tip of his tongue.

The stimulation and sensation causes you to jerk your hips upwards, and Zen responds by pushing you back down and pinning you to the floor. His eyes trace over your body, watching with pure intensity at the way your chest rises and falls with each deep breath, and you squirm underneath him. The actor laughs against your heat, his exhaled breaths sending tingles all the way down to the tip of your toes.

Both you and Zen lock eyes for a second, and embarrassment floods your cheeks when the young man winks at you before burying his face in between your legs, strands of his hair tickling you. His warm and wet tongue slides inside you as though it was always meant to be there, caressing your inner walls while his eyes flutter close to relish in the taste. Zen moans against you, prompting your body to shake and quiver from the small vibrations.

The actor's tongue is unrelenting, diving in and out of your core while lapping up at your arousal that continues to spill out, his mind dizzy from all the sensations. You clench your hand and bring it up to your face to bite on it, afraid of being too loud, and Zen takes that as a challenge. He decides to tease your clit, twirling his tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves as his fingers find their way inside your womanhood.

Using the tip of his tongue, Zen flicks at your clit before wrapping his lips around it and giving the nub several harsh sucks while increasing the pace of his fingers pumping into you. It's too much for you to contain your voice, and you decide to let loose. You buck your hips while your hands shoot down to grip onto Zen's hair and giving the locks a firm tug, no longer caring if the neighbours can hear your desperate cries and moans, praising the actor and begging for more. The young man falters at the sudden change, but you could swear that he was smirking against you at your lack of inhibition.

Zen's eyebrows furrow in deep concentration, sucking at your clit as his slender digits leave you empty, unable to ignore the tight strain in his pants any longer. Not letting up with his ministrations in the slightest, Zen grabs hold of your legs and places them atop his shoulders for support. He strokes the length of your limbs with his palms as he slowly rises to his knees, effectively lifting the bottom half of your body off of the floor, and you let go of his hair.

The actor rubs his nose against your clit as his tongue goes back to stroking your walls. Zen's hands slide into the hem of his pants and eagerly pulls out his hard and thick cock from its confines. The precum that's leaked makes his length glisten in the candlelight, almost giving it an ethereal glow.

Using one hand, Zen grips onto his member and starts pumping, his other hand on your leg to support your lower body that's still suspended in the air. The young man times his strokes to the rhythm of his wet muscle that continues to thrust into your folds, and he can feel how close you are to becoming unraveled from just his mouth alone.

Zen cracks open his eyes and gazes down at you from above. You can see the smugness and mischievousness behind his hooded eyes as he continues to pleasure you, moaning in pure delight at your distinct taste that fills his mouth and dribbles down onto his chin. His hips start to rock in tune with his pumps as your voice continues to fill his ears. You claw at the floor underneath you, thrashing your head as that one moment of pure bliss threatens to burst out.

Sensing your oncoming orgasm, the young man puts even more effort into his actions, the pace of his tongue quickened as he flicks and strokes and sucks, until you finally come undone. You cry out the loudest you've ever had since Zen started treating himself to you, your body convulsing as you try to ride out the waves for as long as you can.

You take your quivering legs and try to lock them together behind Zen's head, pulling him even more against you and squeezing your thighs to keep him there. His name falls out from your lips like a broken chant, and all you can think of the actor's mouth still latched onto your sex, his nose rubbing your clit.

As the waves start to die down and you bring your breathing back to its normal pace, Zen pops his mouth off of you and carefully sets your legs back down onto the floor. In your slight haze, you watch the young man wipe his chin with the back of his hand and shoots you a smirk.

"The wolf isn't done playing yet," Zen tells you in a sing-song voice.

Before you know it, Zen grips onto your hips and flips you over with speed and ease, a gasp leaving you at the sudden action. He maneuvers you to support yourself on your knees, and you can feel the tip of his aching cock at your entrance. The situation is amusing to you, and you can't help but bury your face into your arms, your shoulders shaking with laughter, drawing a loving smile from Zen that you end up missing catching sight of.

You're still in your bout of laughter when Zen pushes himself inside you in one smooth motion, the sudden intrusion prompting you to throw your head back and cry out a curse. When the actor refuses to move after that, however, you start grinding back against him, desperate pleads spilling out from your lips, and Zen is more than happy to oblige.

He moves roughly, choosing a quick rhythm and enjoying the feel of his skin slapping against yours with his strong thrusts. Zen runs his hands along your ass that's high on display for him and smiles before giving you a sharp slap with his palm. Zen's smile widens and lets out a loud moan when your walls clench even more around his thick length. The actor's palm connects with your skin once again, and you both curse out at the same time.

" _Fuck_ , babe, you're so _tight_ ," Zen comments with a strained voice as he continues to slap your ass cheeks again and again, alternating between both light and hard, his thrusts not once losing their momentum.

It isn't long before growls join in the mix along the young man's moans and grunts, opting to hold onto your hips and pull you to him even more, wanting to bury himself as far deep inside you. His cock continues to fill you up with warmth, reaching where you both want it to reach and brushing against all the right places.

You can feel every strong twitch and insistent throb of the hardened flesh much more obviously now, and both you and Zen know that he was close to reaching that glorious peak. " _Zennn_..." you drawl out, wanting to help him find release like he did for you. "Oh _god_ , Zen, you feel _so good_... Fucking me so ha—aa _ahhn_... _hard_ and filling me up with your _biiig_ , _thick_ cock!"

Zen growls in response, his hold on you tightening with each word you utter. "Yeah? You like this? You like having me deep inside you like this? Ramming myself into your _tight cunt_?"

You bow your head low, gasping out another curse followed by a long whine with one particular harsh thrust from the male to emphasize his point. " _Yesss_! Yes, yes, _yes_!! God, Zen, yes! _Fuck_ , I love having you inside me! I love how _good_ you make me feel! _I love_ —"

Your words are cut off with a loud and feral growl from the actor, the rocking of his hips frantic before stilling entirely with his cock buried deep inside you, his nails digging into your skin as a familiar warmth spreads inside your core which you accept with a delighted shiver. From behind you, you can hear Zen muttering out your name repeatedly along with a few curses here and there as his cock starts to soften.

The actor pulls out of you with a satisfied sigh, and you turn yourself around to lie on your back. Zen leans forward as you both exchange a smile, his hand caressing your cheek before dipping his head low and planting his lips onto yours. The young man pulls away and rests his forehead on your own, his eyes staring straight into yours that it's impossible for you to miss the glint behind them.

"Once more?" You voice out his unasked question for him, obvious that you wanted it too.

Zen chuckles, unsure of how he feels that you were able to tell so easily. "I'm still hungry," he answers simply before leaning down once more and biting your shoulder.


End file.
